


And A Hunter's New Year!

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Thirty One of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel agree on a resolution for the upcoming year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Hunter's New Year!

Dean flopped onto the hotel bed, the bloody machete dropping next to him with a clatter. The group of vampires that they had just beheaded had put up quite the fight, but it was nothing compared to what he, his brother, and his best friend had handled before.

Sam and Castiel followed him into the room. The younger Winchester decided to set up his laptop on the table while Castiel hovered behind him, unsure of where to stand. Sam glanced at the screen of his computer. "Hey, Dean? You realize what day it is, right?"

"Yeah. It's Friday. So?" Dean grunted in response.

"I believe Sam is talking about the date. It is December 31st. Doesn't that mean something to humans?"

Dean sat up on the bed, glancing at the clock. 10 PM... They still had a couple of hours left. "Of course it means somethin'! It's New Year's Eve, the end of the year. Tomorrow is the chance to start anew and make the year better!"

Castiel's head tilted in that adorable way of his. "Can't you do that any time of year?"

Sam answered as Dean opened his mouth. "Well, yeah, but it's better at the beginning of the year than say, the end of it. Easier to keep track of, you know?"

"Also easier said than done," his brother chimed in. "Most people don't last a week following their New Year's resolutions. They just go back to their old selves." He gave a toothy smile to Sam, who glowered at him for interrupting.

"As I was saying-" another glare shot at a laughing Dean- "it's a big deal in a lot of people's lives. They want to change. New year, new them. It never worked out for me when I tried."

Castiel thought for a moment. "...New Year's resolution?"

"You know, a promise to keep? Something that you want to do that year?" Dean looked up at Cas, leaning closer. "You've never heard of it?"

The angel shook his head. "No, not that I can recall. This is the first time you have mentioned it."

"Well, we've been on the road. We don't notice dates most of the time," Sam said as he shut his laptop.  "And-" 

"And it's not like we even care!" Dean interrupted, once again.

Sam huffed. "If we  _were_ to actually follow them, then Dean's resolution would be to  _shut his mouth when other people are talking!"_ He gave Dean his classic bitchface at the other man's protests.

Castiel nodded. "He does need to work on that. How about we agree on our own resolutions? We have a couple of hours left to figure them out."

Dean considered it for a second, then nodded as well. "All right. I want to... Hmm. I don't know what I want to do."

"You can help me more when we have to research stuff," Sam suggested.

"And you can work on expressing your emotions. Father knows you need to," Castiel said as he sat next to Dean on the bed. "I will, of course, do the same."

"We need to work on honesty, too. All of us." The younger Winchester's gaze flicked from Dean to Castiel. "We've been a team for almost a decade now, but we still lie to each other way to much. We need to stop hiding things from each other. Even if it's something bad. If something happens that affects all of us, we talk about it. Deal?" Sam stuck his fist out.

Dean stacked his fist on top of Sam's. "Deal."

"I suppose," Cas said, then placed his hand over Dean's fingers. "No more secrets."

"Great. So, when are you two gonna admit you have feelings for each other?" 

"Sammy. Shut your face."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't any particular year, it's just a New Year's Eve. 
> 
> Whoo! Last one! *throws confetti everywhere* I had so much fun writing these! Again, I'm SO sorry these are late, it's just that a bunch of shit happened after Christmas and I didn't have a lot of time to write. At least it's all finished now!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
